We Stand As One
by Tabbitha Gylls
Summary: To save Ferelden from the looming Blight, three unlikely forces must join as one to stop it. A resentful mage, a noble's blood-thirsty son, and a foul-tempered city elf are recruited into the Grey Wardens, but will they manage to survive one another in order to eradicate the darkspawn? AU. Amell POV. I don't own Dragon Age, I just play here.
1. Following Orders

A chill ran down my spine as my eyes glided over the glass vials filled with crimson liquid. I was battling internally between my conscious and my sense of wrong and right. I looked up at Jowan who had been a close friend to me over my years here at the Circle Tower. He remained oblivious to my deception as he and his love, Lily, scoured the shelves and surfaces for Jowan's phylactery. I wanted to help my friends with all of my heart but I knew in my mind they were going about this the wrong way. Convincing myself it was all I could do in hopes of saving my wayward friend, I had gone to First Enchanter Irving for council on the matter. He ordered me to go along with their plan. That of which brought me here to the lowest level of the Circle Tower; squinting around the repository with what little light Jowan and I were able to conjure up.

My stomach cringed when I spied Jowan's name scripted across a flask and I hesitated for a moment.

"That's my phylactery! You found it! I can't believe this delicate vial stands between me and freedom" I watched inertly as the enthusiastic Jowan plucked the vial from my hands and looked at it hysterically. "So easy to be rid of it; to relinquish its hold on me…"

Jowan held his phylactery for a moment more before a shatter clamored through the silent hall and a small pool of blood materialized on the cold, stone below our feet. He closed his eyes and breathed a deep inhalation of relief.

"…and I am free."

"Can we leave this place as soon as possible? I don't want to be here a moment longer," Lily whispered as she glanced around the haunting room.

"Come on, we should go now," I let my eyes linger on the spattered blood.

Jowan excitedly grabbed Lily by the hand and together we all ventured out of the soul-chilling basement. When we reached the upper floor, Jowan began rejoicing. I felt a guilty tinge in my stomach but I had fulfilled my duty. Now it was up to Greagoir and Irving to complete this remorseful deed. I would feel better when I knew that someone from the Chantry would receive punishment and not just a mage this time.

"We did it! I can't believe we actually did it! I can never thank you enough, Adelynne. Thank you, thank you!" Jowan grasped my hand firmly. "Perhaps someday we'll meet again and you, too, will be free of this burdensome way of living. I wish you the best of luck my dear friend and Maker watch over you."

"Thank you Jowan, but I don't deserve such kind wishes," I said cryptically. "Maker watch over us all."

"It looks as though what you told me was true, Irving," the unmistakable voice of Knight-Commander Greagoir echoed through the hall. I turned to see Greagoir accompanied by First Enchanter Irving and several templars. "An initiate conspiring with a blood mage. I am disappointed, Lily. She seems to be in control of her own mind; not a blood mage thrall. The Chantry will not allow this to go unpunished. Then there's you, Adelynne. A newly harrowed mage and you're already flouting the rules of the Circle."

"This isn't her fault, it was my idea," Jowan stepped in.

"Adelynne was here on my orders, Greagoir. I take full responsibility for her actions," Irving insisted. Jowan's face contorted in astonishment and disgust.

"Adelynne… you lead us into a trap?" he demanded.

"Jowan, I'm sorry. But you-" I felt like I had been punched hard in the abdomen.

"Don't you _dare_ speak to me!" he snarled. I was silenced, but my mouth remained agape.

"Enough!" Greagoir intervened. "As knight-commander of the templars assembled here, I hereby sentence the blood mage to death. The initiate has scorned the Chantry and her vows. Take her to Aeonar."

"No… No! Not the mages' prison! Please… I beg you!" Lily implored as Greagoir's templars closed in on her.

"I won't let you touch her!" Jowan cried and pulled out a dagger. I saw the flash of panic and intent in his eyes.

"Jowan don't!" I charged for him, but it was too late. Jowan took the dagger and slid it across his palm. Blood slowly dripped through his pale fingers. Using the forbidden magic, Jowan forced us all to the ground. I remained on the rim of consciousness and begged Jowan through my dazed state.

"Jowan! What have you done? How could you… you said you'd never!" Lily gasped as tears gushed from her eyes.

"I admit; I dabbled. I thought it would make me a better mage," Jowan tried to justify himself to his beloved.

"Blood magic is evil. It changes people‒ it corrupts them!" she backed away from him slowly.

"I'm going to give it up! I promise! I just want to be with you, Lily," Jowan pleaded. "Please, come with me."

"I-I trusted you," she shook her head with sobs lining her voice. "I don't know you, blood mage. Stay away from me!"

Jowan looked panicked and heartbroken with tears rimming his eyelids. He turned and fled just as I had managed to get to my feet. I called his name as I stumbled after him, aware I would never reach him with my pace. I tried using magic to slow him but it was no use; my mana had been drained as a result of Jowan's blood magic. Hearing Irving groan behind me, I paused and looked after Jowan's trail. Irving then uttered my name and I rushed to his side.

"Irving!" I helped the old man sit up.

"I'm fine. Is Greagoir all right?" Irving responded.

"I knew it… blood magic," the knight-commander creakily rose.

"He's fine," I glared up at him, but I was ignored.

"To overcome so many… I did not know he had the power," Greagoir continued.

"He told me he'd never turn to maleficarium," I whispered as I got Irving to his feet.

"None of us expected this, Adelynne," Irving explained. "Are you all right, Greagoir?"

"I would be better if you would have let me act sooner," Greagoir fumed. "None of this would have happened. Now we have a blood mage on the loose and no way to track him down!"

"He can't have gone far, I'm sure your _dogs_ can track him down," I replied icily.

"Believe me, we'll use every resource," he spat at me and then changed his focus. "Where is the initiate?"

"I-I am here, ser," Lily spoke up from the corner.

"You aided the blood mage. Look at all he's done. Look at all he's hurt!" the knight-commander spoke directly in her face. Lily blinked tears at his words and looked past him.

"Knight-Commander, she didn't know Jowan was a blood mage," I spoke up for her causing his face to redden and his jaw to tighten.

"Save your breath, I can speak for myself," Lily trembled. "I… I was wrong. I will accept whatever punishment you see fit. Even… even Aeonar."

"Get her out of my sight!" Greagoir commanded with disgust and his templars carried her off. Then he turned to me without letting his expression falter. "You! You were in a repository that was full of magics locked away for a reason!"

"Did you take anything, child?" Irving asked in a significantly calmer tone than the templar leader.

"No, I didn't," I replied.

"But your antics have made a mockery of the Circle! Ah… what are we to do with you?" Greagoir pinched the bridge of his decrepit nose.

"Nothing, perhaps? I was only doing as I was told," I suggested with a hint of sarcasm coating my voice. I could tell he was losing what little patience he had with me.

"As I said before, she was operating under my orders," Irving confirmed.

"And this improves the situation?" the knight-commander demanded. "The phylactery chamber is forbidden to all save you and me!"

"I have my reasons," the First Enchanter responded secretively.

"You're not all-knowing, Irving! You don't know how much influence the blood mage might have had. How are we to deal with this?" Greagoir threw up his hands in frustration.

"Knight-Commander, if I may," the Grey Warden, Duncan, entered the room and we all turned to face him. "I was not only here to recruit for the king's army, but for the Grey Wardens as well. Irving spoke very highly of this mage and I would like her to join the Wardens."

"What? You promised him a new Grey Warden?" Greagoir boomed.

"Adelynne will make and excellent Grey Warden," Irving insisted.

"We look for dedication in our recruits. Fighting the darkspawn requires such dedication, often at the expense of all else," Duncan explained.

"I object! Irving, you say this mage was under your orders, but I do not trust her," Greagoir scoffed hatefully. "I must investigate the issue and I cannot release her to the Wardens."

"If the Grey Wardens will have me, I'll gladly go," I stared directly at Greagoir.

"Knight-Commander, mages are needed‒ _this_ mage is needed," the Grey Warden pressed. "Worse things plague the world than blood mages. I will take Adelynne under my wing and bear all responsibility for her."

'This mage does not deserve a place in the Order!" Greagoir spat. I breathed in quickly, readying myself to unleash my withheld hatred on him, but Irving discreetly raised his hand to calm me.

"I think it is a good reward. She has served the Circle well," the old mage announced and then turned to me. "You have an opportunity few even dream of. Do not squander it."

"So am I to become a Grey Warden?" I asked.

"Yes, child. Be proud. You are luckier than you know," Irving gave a hearty smile.

"Thank you, First Enchanter. For everything," I gave him a gentle hug.

"Come, your new life awaits," Duncan said and he lead me out of the hall. "I'll let you gather some of your things, of course. I will be waiting outside when you are ready. Just please do not take too long, we are due in Ostagar in two days."

"Thank you, Warden-Commander," I nodded my head in thanks.

"Please, don't be so formal," he chuckled. "You may call me Duncan."

"Thank you, Duncan," I smiled and he nodded in response. He turned and walked towards the exit while I proceeded to the mages' quarters. As I walked through the corridors, I felt a sense of freedom that I never had before. Though I was still trapped within the Tower walls, my soul felt lighter as if it were escaping the oppressive boot of the templars. I felt like my head was held higher and it seemed as if I were untouchable. To each of the templars I passed in the halls, I sent taunting smiles towards them. The thought of them not being able to control me was absolutely thrilling. I had never really liked templars. Ever since I was a little girl, I blamed them for taking me away from my family. My resentment was so strong that I seldom talked to any of their kind for fear of not being able to control my tongue, hands, or more seriously, my magic. I always kept my distance and sent poisonous glares from afar.

Once in my only recently inhabited room, I began to put together a small pack of what little items I owned. My pack was very light as I threw it over my shoulder. I grabbed my staff in one hand and looked around my room one last time.

"So it's true," said a voice from behind me which gave me a start thinking I was alone. I turned to see Cullen: the only templar who was capable of causing me to stray from my stereotypical views of his order. I spied intense sorrow in his eyes as I nodded my head solemnly. "Things… will be different without you. You will be missed greatly. I‒I will miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Cullen," I smiled at my tolerated friend, placing my palm on his face. I rose up and gently planted my lips on his stubbly cheek. I pulled away, leaving him slightly agape. "Thank you."

"For‒for what?" he squeaked and blinked, trying to diminish his pleasure and astonishment.

"For being different," I smiled. "Maker watch over you, Cullen."

"M‒Maker watch over you as well, Adelynne," he stammered as I walked away. In a way, it was horrible for me to do that, but I had seen the way he'd always looked at me. I noticed his gentle and caring tone when he spoke to me and his extreme tolerance when it came to my magic. I'd never looked at him as anything other than a friend, but I knew his actions were meant to be more intimate. That was all behind me now.

I made my way downstairs and neared the great door that I had only had the privilege of using precious few times. I clutched the strap of my cross-body bag as I took my first breath of free air in what felt like ages. Duncan was talking with a few men near some horses. He spotted me and beckoned me over. Together we mounted the steeds and rode away quickly. Upon a hill, I stopped and turned when I had a good view of the Tower. A gasp caught in my chest as reality was sinking in.

"Is everything all right?" Duncan backed up next to me.

"This is the farthest I've been from the Tower in years," I spoke softly.

"You're going to get a lot farther from the Tower than this, dear mage."


	2. Introductions

Muffled laughter and the constant clanging of metal roused me from my slumber. I blinked at the beam of sunlight that was slipping through a tear in the roof of my tent. I managed to sit up on my army-issue cot though I was unimaginably stiff from two days of travel. Duncan and I had made it to Ostagar very late the night before when most of the camp was already settled in for the night. Duncan showed me to my tent and I passed out from exhaustion not long after that. Due to all the excitement I experienced with being outside of the Tower, I didn't sleep at all on our journey. There was no telling how long I had been asleep.

A small knock presented itself from the wooden supporting post near the opening of the tent. I beckoned its owner inside, assuring them I was decent. The canvas flap was pulled back and a small elf entered with a plate of food in her hand. Her bright green eyes were opened wide, gleaming with curiosity, as she looked upon me.

"Good afternoon, milady," she curtseyed.

"_Afternoon_?" I gasped. The elf backed up and panic flew over her face.

"I-I'm sorry. Did I do something wrong?" her voice quivered.

"No, no," I laughed and ran my hand through my short, raven hair. "You are fine. It's me who has done something wrong."

"Oh… okay," she said with relief. She sat the pewter plate on the wobbly table in the corner of the tent. "I was told to bring you this."

"Thank you," I said to her as she tried to abscond away. She nodded and exited just as quickly as she came. I ate my meal and went to explore the camp and find Duncan.

As I withdrew from my tent, I was greeted by the lively bustle of soldiers and other assorted peoples about. Many glances passed my way as I walked along the designated paths that weaved around the tents. I found that I was one of the only few women populating these camping grounds as I scanned the faces I passed. None of them were familiar. I asked a few of them to point me in the direction of the Warden-Commander, but they all responded with shrugs and suggested other people who might have a clue. A man had pointed me towards the Junior Grey Warden officer that could be found 'harassing the mages,' as he said. Great.

Following the man's directions, I came upon two men arguing rather tumultuously in a court yard off of the common area. The older, more furious-looking man appeared to be a mage; judging his attire and the staff strapped to his back. His curved nose was wrinkled in revulsion as he glared intensely at the man before him. The other man, however, simply looked annoyed with the situation entirely. He was taller and staring down at the scowling mage with an irritated expression. His remarks made always ended with a scathing smile, causing the mage's frown to grow. This had to be the junior officer I was told about.

"Tell the Revered Mother what you will, but get out of my face you fool!" the mage grunted and turned to take his leave. The other man shook his head and noticed me out of the corner of his eye.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together," he smiled at me.

"I can see what you mean," I nodded after the mage.

"It's like one big party," he laughed. "Wait, we haven't met have we? You wouldn't happen to be another mage?"

"Well, actually, I am," I explained awkwardly. "You wouldn't happen to be the junior member of the Grey Wardens, would you?"

"You've heard of me!" he exclaimed.

"Sort of, I was actually looking for the Warden-Commander."

"Oh! You're the new recruit from the Circle of Magi! I should have recognized you. I apologize."

"There's no need to apologize. There was no harm done. I wouldn't expect you to recognize me anyways; we just met," I laughed.

"Well, Duncan told me about you this morning."

"Oh did he? Nothing too horrible I hope," I said playfully. He was rather attractive, despite the fact that he was described as 'harassing the mages.' Ever since I first saw him he had a smile, even if it were just a hint. His short, dirty-blonde hair looked like it had a great deal of attention dealt to it, but it complimented him so well. His features were distinctive and simply gave a soothing appeal to the eye. For a moment, I thought to myself how _glad_ I was to be recruited into this order.

"Not at all! You know, I can't remember there being too many women in the Grey Wardens. I wonder why that is?" he thought aloud.

"Probably because we're too smart for you," I teased.

"Right, and what does that make you?" he raised his brow cockily.

"Just one of the boys?" I grimaced.

"Sad isn't it?" he laughed at me. "I'm Alistair, by the way."

"Pleased to meet you, Alistair. My name is Adelynne," I outstretched my hand and Alistair accepted my greeting firmly. "So, if you don't mind me asking, what was that… conversation I saw about?"

"Oh that?" Alistair looked over his shoulder. "That was just the Revered Mother's way of insulting the Circle. You see I was once a templar."

_Wonderful_. Anything I had thought in the meager time I'd known him had been completely obliterated. Any hope of friendship or any relationship with him for that matter, was instantly tarnished with my poisonous thoughts. This man was a templar, and though he _could _be tolerated, I decided that was not an option. I had less tolerance for templars now than I had in my entire life due to the recent events. My face suddenly sunk with bafflement and annoyance and his turned with a hint of confusion. I loathed the idea of…_ him._

"Is something wrong?" he asked in response to my sudden change in expression.

"Nothing," I lied through my smile. "Nothing at all. About Duncan?'

"Yes! You said you were looking for Duncan! If you haven't been able to find him anywhere, he's probably in King Cailan's tent or quite possibly Teryn Loghain's," Alistair pointed to the vast cluster of small, canvas buildings behind me.

"Great, thank you. Nice meeting you," I responded without hesitation and pivoted, trying to leave quickly. I had no desire to converse with this templar any longer.

"Would you mind if I tag along?" the templar asked hopefully. I closed my eyes and exhaled in defeat. "I need to speak with him and I don't know exactly where he is right now either. It's a win-win."

"Sure. _Win-Win_," I mumbled. "Come on, then."

"Great!" he said with so much more enthusiasm than I was physically able to exert at the moment. My response was only a nod and I travelled in silence as he awkwardly tried to diagnose my capricious behavior. He silently determined that it was very unlikely of him figuring me out, so he brushed it off; for now. He now tired to come up with engaging conversation topics, which I assumed would only cause my sudden prejudice of him to escalate. "You said you're a mage. How was life in the Tower?"

"Shouldn't you know, _templar_?" I snapped and Alistair blinked rapidly.

"Well… no. I was never actually a templar‒"

"_Well then._ To be honest, it was very oppressive," I stared straight ahead.

"Then I'll assume you wanted to become a Grey Warden?"

"Did _you_ want to become a Grey Warden?"

"No, no, no. You first," he insisted.

"Fine," I grumbled. "The answer is yes. The chance to fight for Ferelden and get out of that prison… it was just an obvious choice for me. Now your turn, templar."

"Look, I was never really a templar. I grew up in the Chantry and went through the training, but I'm not some lyrium addict running around looking for apostates. I became a Grey Warden before I went through the full conversion. I found that I was actually really good at it, though, and I seemed to enjoy it," he explained.

"You found mage-hunting _enjoyable_? Sounds exactly like a templar to me," I hissed.

"No! Not exactly… I‒"

"Hm," I shook my head as he stammered around words trying to explain himself without digging his grave deeper with me.

"I enjoyed the combat aspect and when Duncan showed up, he gave me the opportunity to use my skills to fight darkspawn. I thought it was a more preeminent battle," he said nobly.

"Of course you did," I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me?"

"Nothing," I said quickly. "That's the king's tent, straight ahead?"

"Yes," Alistair's oversized ego seemed to deplete little by little with each step we took. As we approached the tent, the guardsmen straightened at their post.

"How can I help you Warden?" one of the guards said to Alistair.

"We're looking for Duncan. Have you seen him?" the templar asked.

"Last I heard, the Warden-Commander left for Denerim early this morning. He's not due back until next week," the guard reported.

"Duncan never mentioned anything about going to Denerim," Alistair furrowed his brow.

"That's just what I heard, ser."

"Thank you," Alistair nodded and we turned and walked away.

"What now?" I asked in a mocking voice. He just shrugged.

"Well, well, well, Alistair. Who is this wondrous beauty?" a voice from behind summoned our attention. Alistair huffed an enormous sigh and turned to see a man advancing our way.

"Daveth…" Alistair rolled his eyes at the man. "What do you want?"

"I was just checking out the prospects over this way," the man who's name I assumed was Daveth, winked at me.

"Prospects?" I asked but Alistair jumped in quickly.

"This is Adelynne. She's the new recruit," Alistair explained quickly as if to avoid any more conversation with this obvious pervert.

"Well, I'll admit, you were not what I was expecting," the sly man looked me over as if he were examining a four course dinner.

"Excuse me‒" I started but Alistair promptly interrupted me, again.

"Daveth, don't you have duties to attend to or something?" the templar said.

"Right. Perhaps I shall see you another time, Adelynne. Maybe on a more _intimate_ basis," the rouge smiled charmingly at me as he bowed to me and gave a perpetual, passing glare to Alistair. The templar waited until my fellow recruit was out of earshot before he turned to me and began to speak again.

"Adelynne, I would watch out for Daveth and a lot of the other men here," Alistair looked after Daveth.

"Do you think I'm helpless?" I demanded in disbelief. He, once again, was confused by my reaction.

"I just thought I'd give you fair warning, and offer my‒"

"Assistance? I may be a woman, but I can take care of myself better than most. I'm also a mage, for your information, and I don't need a bloody templar to coddle me!" My top finally blew. If I said something like this in the Tower instead of on the frontline of battle, I'd hate to even imagine what sort of punishment Greagoir would just love to administer. I just needed a break.

I wandered off in my spur of fury and noticed men battling in an empty field to the left of the assemblage of tents. They were enveloped in individual duals and I stopped to watch, propping myself up on a wooden fence post that circled the large field. A man next to me was drenched in sweat and breathed in exasperated huffs as he watched the field's combatants. His black hair glistened as he splashed water on his head. His armor was bulky and dinted in a few places, but it was still luxurious compared to the other men's attire. He wiped his brow and leaned forward with his elbows firm against the top beam and his heavily booted foot against the bottom beam of the fencing. I could barely hear him whisper to himself a commentary of the battles.

"His footing is wrong," I cut in just as a combatant was brought to his knees by his opponent. The man next to me looked up.

"Do you know much about fighting?" he asked.

"Only a little," I matched is poise. "But I still know enough to win."

"Oh do you?"

"Yes, but I have an advantage."

"And that is?"

"Magic," I laughed.

"Wait, you wouldn't happen to be the new recruit would you?" he inquired.

"Please tell me you're not another templar," I gritted my teeth.

"A templar? No, no. Nothing close. I'm Amian. Amian Cousland," he laughed and offered his hand to me. His smile was radiant in the beaming sun, and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm Adelynne. Adelynne Amell. Pleased to meet you," I shook his hand, grateful that he was just a normal human being.


	3. Training

Sunlight glinted off of smoothly formed metal and into my eyes as I looked down the shaft of my steady short swords. Three feet away from me, my formidable opponent and I created slow circles around one another. He stood about six feet and four inches tall, an entire foot over me. Wielding a long sword, clutched tight in both hands, he examined me with a warrior's eyes. They skeptically glanced over my mage's robes and reflected a smile as they reached my dual blades in place of my staff. I knew exactly what Amian Cousland was thinking: this was going to be an easy feat. I needed to prove him wrong.

We had spent long enough acting as vultures and I decided some movement needed to be made. Lunging forward, I connected my blades to his. Amian counteracted my attack quickly, making a wide sweep towards my side. His blade sliced through the air as I quickly dodged his attempt. I stepped closer to him, jabbing my weapon, only to be met by the metallic clang of his. He began to apply pressure, slowly turning my blade in my right hand. I jumped back, quickly deflecting his blade with the one in my left. At first we distributed blows fairly equally, but then Amian began to win. Alistair said my only rule for this match was 'no magic.' I was never really good at following rules; especially from templars.

As I gripped my swords, I gathered a weak force of arcane power and pressed it into Amian's chest. He was baffled as his armored body clamored to the ground. I moved quickly and stood over him, positioning my blades at his neck.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Amian smiled arrogantly with an eyebrow cocked suspiciously.

"Never said I liked to play nice, did I?" I replied.

"Well, neither did I," Amian unexpectedly pushed my blades away with a newly discovered dagger and kicked my legs out from under me. He rolled away before I fell on him, causing me to hit the ground hard. All the breath in my lungs was harshly expelled and my hands released their solid clench on the hilts of my swords that clinked as they fell beside me. Amian's knees came down heavily on my arms, pinning me with his sneaky dagger pressed against my throat. His arrogant smile slinked back onto his face as I huffed angrily in surrender. He stood, retracted his blade, and offered a friendly hand in its place.

"You could use just a little more practice, Adelynne," Amian helped me to my feet.

"That's an understatement, fighting you," I dusted off my backside.

"I'm sure you'll catch up. Eventually," he laughed as he sheathed his sword. "I'd hate to see what you'd do to Alistair, though, with all that hatred you harness towards him."

"What are you talking about?"

"Basically everyone in camp knows you despise him," Amian said as I spotted the templar himself approach over Amian's shoulder. "You've been giving him death glares since day one. I don't know what happened there, nor do I want to, but I'd hate to be him facing you on the field. You, my dear, would become a force to be reckoned with."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"You should. And Alistair should be very cautious… even more so now that you have this in your head. Uh, I should have probably never said anything. Well, shutting up now," Amian shook his head.

"Speak of the devil," I murmured as Alistair came into ear shot. Amian turned as Alistair clasped his shoulder.

"You did well, Amian. Adelynne," Alistair cringed as he turned to me. "You knew you weren't supposed to use magic."

"I did," I said nonchalantly.

"But you did," the templar pointed out.

"Wow, thank you Captain Obvious. Wait, wasn't it you who told us, just yesterday, to use our strengths in battle? Ohh… right. I should have guessed that excluded mages since it came from a templar," I said in the same taunting tone.

"I wanted you to be challenged! There could be times when you're incapable of using arcane power to fight your battles," Alistair fumed.

"When, exactly? When I'm fighting a templar, perhaps?"

"Possibly!"

"Care to test that theory?" His face was haunted with the answer to my pressing question. "Amian said I needed practice anyways."

I retrieved my fallen blades and paced a few steps away from the templar. Amian took a few slow steps back and then turned to run to the fence. I spun the hilts carefully between my fingers like I'd been practicing for the past three days since Duncan's leave. In the small amount of time, I'd gone from a limited knowledge of combat to sparing against Amian Cousland. He was probably one of the best fighters in the entire camp, if not all of Ferelden. I hated to say it, but Alistair was a close match. Yet even after Amian beat me battle after battle, he thought I could pummel Alistair. I hoped his faith in me wasn't misplaced.

I steadied my breathing as I prepared myself for the fight I had been waiting for. My arms hung limply at my sides with swords in hand and I couldn't help but smile as he shifted uneasily under my intense glare. He equipped his weapon and his shield, seeming more confident now they were in his grip. As hard as it was not to go ahead and try my best to beat the tar out of the templar, I waited for him to make the first move.

He swung widely and instantly I deflected his stroke, spinning to catch him with my other blade. My sword conjured a loud _THWACK _against his hard, wooden shield. He retaliated with a forceful shield bash, compelling me backward. Through my daze and the quick action, I dodged out of the way of Alistair's next attack and cast a small orb of flames towards my foe. His leather boot caught fire and the templar jumped and yelped, trying to put it out. I quickly went around him and kicked in the back of his knee. He recovered faster than I was anticipating. On one knee, he turned around and hit me with his shield once more, knocking one of my swords away from me. He then whirled up with his own blade while I was in my state of momentary shock. The tip nicked my cheek and warm blood began to flow from the shallow gash. I let out a rambunctious battle cry and relentlessly assailed upon him. He tried his best to keep up with my hasty attacks and counteracted most of them. I summoned a thin layer of ice under the templar's feet and he slipped, losing his grip on his sword. I brought myself on top of him, readying myself for victory but I was bashed once again by the fateful shield. We were both now unarmed and fought for the triumph. I attempted to punch him, but Alistair was too strong. He grabbed both of my hands into one of his own. I sent and electrocuting pulse so he would release me, but the harder I focused on the spell, the less he seemed to react. He clenched his teeth and suddenly, I noticed my magic was failing me. Soon enough nothing was happening.

I kicked hard and the drained Alistair let go of me. I scrambled for a weapon, Alistair did the same. I found a hilt covered in kicked up dirt and spun to face the templar. He tried to get back up, using his shield for support. I kicked his stomach, propelling him to the dusty earth. I placed my delicate foot on his chest and the point of my blade under his chin. I was victorious. Alistair swallowed and accepted his defeat painfully.

"Stop!" Amian's voice interrupted my concentration as I pressed the tip of my sword into Alistair's chin. "Duncan's back."

"Already?" I asked breathlessly from my frozen poise of attack.

"Yes, already. He wants to see us‒ _all_ of us‒ and I think he means in one piece," he motioned to Alistair with his head and laughed. I hesitated, wanting the fight to continue. "Now."

"Fine. But whatever it was you did to me, do it again and I'll kill you, templar," I bitterly pulled my sword from his neck and walked away. Alistair sat up and looked after me as he rubbed his throat. Amian helped the templar up as I retrieved my fallen sword.

Together, the three of us walked to find the other recruits who were standing against the fence amongst the horde of soldiers gathered to watch our quarrel. I hadn't noticed there were so many onlookers through my tunnel vision. I watched as they boisterously exchanged bets with one another. We approached the last two recruits: the mischievous rouge Daveth and the righteous knight of Redcliffe, Ser Jory. As we passed the pair, I noticed them throwing something behind me. I turned to see Amian with his trademark, cocky smile and two leather pouches in his hands.

"What? I knew you could knock him on his ass," Amian laughed as he pocketed the coin. He then cuffed Alistair's shoulder. "Sorry mate."

Alistair grunted unhappily as we continued with our newly acquired company. My cheek began to sting from where Alistair's blade had scratched me and my blood was cool when I touched it. There was nothing really to do about it, so I listened to Jory's theories of why Duncan left and why he returned early. His theories only brought up more questions from the rest of us. Only the Warden-Commander could supply satisfactory answers now.

Upon entering Duncan's tent, the Warden-Commander was talking to a blazing, red-haired elf in a low and understanding tone of a mentor. She turned as we entered, displaying forest green eyes that engulfed her ivory face and an elegant nose sprinkled with microscopic freckles. Her long crimson hair complimented her pale complexion and coiled around her delicate shoulders. Her tattered clothes suggested she was a servant. Instantly, I recognized the disgusted glare she expressed as she looked around the room. It was the same expression I gave templars.

"Ah! Wonderful! You're all here," Duncan looked up at us from the servant. She turned as well, but didn't leave. "I apologize for leaving so abruptly and without instruction. I was needed urgently in Denerim. However, I assume you're all getting along well?"

"Ha! Sure," Amian snorted, looking directly at me. "You could say that."

"I understand that there could be some tension amongst you all, but you are all to be in the same order and you'll discover that you aren't so different from one another," Duncan explained. We all replied with a questioning gaze.

"I do rather enjoy her company, but shouldn't we excuse this servant to her duties?" Daveth interrupted. The elf's face turned almost as red as her hair and her fists clenched tight. "I mean isn't Grey Warden business very secretive?"

"Pardon me, _shem_, but you should keep your ignorant mouth shut unless you know what it is you're talking about," her words whipped Daveth, only agitating him. He stepped forward to retaliate but Duncan stepped in to mediate the situation.

"Calm down, both of you," the Warden-Commander raised his hand. "This is Liraën Tabris. She is no servant, but a fellow recruit. I expect you all treat one another with respect. I will have you all know that I'm trying to recruit as many new Grey Wardens before conducting the Joining Ceremony and I will be gone again in two days time. Until then, I need you all to do something in preparation for your Joining."

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"You'll be going into the Korcari Wilds to retrieve vials of darkspawn blood, essential to the ritual. You will need to gather one for each of you and a few extras for any other recruits I am able to assemble. I have also asked Alistair, as the junior Warden, to accompany you," Duncan explained. I heaved a heavy sigh, expressing my irritation.

"Right, so get the vials of blood and come back? Sounds too easy," Amian said.

"I also need you to retrieve a few treaties at an old outpost," Duncan added.

"And there it is," Amian continued.

"You do have a point, Cousland," Daveth said. "It sounds easy enough; especially with our numbers. We'll have the vials and your treaties in no time."

I wanted to complain about Alistair coming along, but I did not want to cause any more unnecessary problems to the Warden-Commander's attention right now. We all looked over maps and Duncan showed us where we needed to go. The tension in the air was thick and obvious, to say the least. Glares were shot in every direction; between my loathing of Alistair, Liraën's hatred for all of us in general, and of course, Daveth's confusing sexual tension towards us females. Duncan, Amian, and Jory seemed indifferent and focused on the plans while Alistair gritted his teeth, feeling my hostile scowl boring holes into his skin.

"Looks like we could make the trip in a day," Amian pushed away from the table, satisfied. "We should be able to make it back to camp before nightfall."

"Great, we better go get ready then," Jory said. Duncan agreed and the men began to shuffle out. Daveth was first wanting to either be away from Liraën or go harass more women, I wasn't sure. Amian stood still next to me, his face was eerily serious.

"Have you heard any word from my brother yet?" Amian said quietly. His face was foreign and melancholy. There was no joking tone coating his voice, just sorrow.

"I'm sorry, Amian, I have not," Duncan shook his head. Amian nodded and hastily exited. I looked to Duncan, nodded with respect, and followed my friend.

Outside, the sunlight caused me to squint from the transition from the shade in the heavy canvas tent. I regained my track of Amian and started to follow him once more.

"Working together isn't going to be a problem is it?" Alistair's voice came from behind me. I stopped, initially startled, and couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Do you _have_ to come?" I asked.

"Yes. I do," he insisted. "Are we going to have a problem?"

"I don't know, are we?" I responded childishly. He grabbed the bend of my elbow and I turned to face him quickly.

"Look, I really don't understand your problem with me," he started. "I get it that you're a mage and I was once a templar, but I'm a Grey Warden now. I just want to help you. Will you let me do that? Can we go one day without bickering?"

I contemplated his question. It was a difficult one for me to just agree to, yet it was also difficult for me to respond with one of my bitter remarks. I just stared at him.

"Perhaps," I finally replied. His jaw and his hand dropped and I turned and walked away, unaware of what I'd just done with my neutral response.


End file.
